westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Addam Lannister
The one true-born son of Lord Jaime Lannister 'the Kingslayer', Addam led a sheltered childhood, his regent ruling in his place until he came of age. When that day came, Addam led his armies in numerous wars against would be rebels and usurpers, looking to take his titles from him, due to the power struggle that stirred in the Westerlands as a result of Daenerys' invasion. Addam Lannister became a feared and experienced warrior, earning himself the nickname 'The Adept.' Appearance and Character Addam was a tall, muscular man. Every inch of him was typical Lannister; broad-shoulders, handsome, and strong. His face was strong, and weathered by battle; chiselled and marked with war. In battle, Addam wore deep golden armour so shiny that it almost gleamed white in the sun. His armour still decorates the Hall of Heroes within Casterly Rock to this day. He was a quiet man for the most part, honourable and friendly. He knew when to show mercy, and when not to, and proved to be a good ruler as well as a warrior, though his efforts seemed in vain for the most part as ambitious families and factions always sought to usurp his lands and titles after the invasion of Daenerys Targaryen left the Lannisters in a weak state. Despite all this, he was a renowned warrior throughout Westeros. They say he was so respected that rooms fell quiet as he spoke. History Early Life Addam Lannister was brought up in a land full of turmoil after the invasion of Daenerys Targaryen left the Lannisters in a poor state. The disappearance of Tyrion Lannister, the outed shame of Cersei Lannister, and the deaths of Tywin, Jaime and Kevan left the Westerlands without a figure head to rally behind. As an only son, Addam was a lonely boy growing up, and he never made fast friends with anyone. There were no lack of distant cousins around, though Addam preferred to dedicate his time to learning swordsmanship and the art of ruling. He, even as a young boy, knew that it was his duty to bring the West back under full Lannister rule. Small skirmishes took place throughout the West, during which time they were overseen by a regent, who ruled in Addam's stead until he came of age. It was until that day that full scale battles began, the Rebels seeking to test the resolve of their new young Lord. Rebellions For years, Addam rode to and from each and every place in the West, stopping small scale battles, though the Rebel armies always seemed to be one step ahead of them, and they soon outnumbered the Lannister forces. Those who remained loyal urged Addam to stay cautious; to go back to Casterly Rock and set up a defensive. They said that this was a sure fire way to defeat the rebels; the Rock had never been taken. Addam saw the sense in that, though he hungered for more, and knew that the Lannister name needed a figurehead to be feared, and respected. He saw an opportunity to do this when news came to him that the Rebels were amassing a force of more than 20,000 men in the Golden Tooth, the seat of the leader of the rebellion; Lord Lyman Lefford. As a rich and influential young Lord, the Rebels had someone to stand behind, someone who would take control of t he West if they could defeat the Lannisters. Addam respected the man for gathering such a huge host to battle for him, though he couldn't let it stand. Lord Addam marched on the Golden Tooth which much haste, his army numbering below 20,000. He knew he was outnumbered, and the Golden Tooth was an excellent defensive position strategically. Despite this, Addam was keen to persevere, to make the Lannisters respected again. The battle that took place; The Battle of the Golden Tooth, was a milestone in Lannister history. Here, Lord Addam led his army to a devastating victory, slaying Lord Lyman in single combat, and earning himself the nickname, 'The Adept.' This battle ended any large scale battles in the West, for a few years at least. By the time of the second full-scale rebellion against the Lannisters, Lord Addam had a son, a young boy named Jaime Lannister, after Lord Addam's father. Addam didn't know much of him, save the way people called him 'Kingslayer', though he respected the man for his courage in taking on Daenerys Targaryen when she began her invasion. He also respected the Dragon Queen herself, for the mercy she showed Addam and his family, allowing him to remain Lord of the West. Despite that, Lord Addam had to deal with most of the conflicts by himself, as the Targaryen rule was rocky in itself, to begin with. During the Battle of the Golden Tooth, where Addam earned his name, Ser Osmund Crakehall was slain by Ser Symon Swyft. This happened straight after Ser Osmund himself had slain Ser Symon's older brother, Ser Terrence Swyft. The Lady Daena Yew, the lover of Ser Osmund, blamed Osmund's death on Lord Addam, believing the attack on the Golden Tooth held too much of a risk to begin with, saying that the attack never should have gone ahead, even though they had one. The Lady was clear in her grievance. The Crakehalls, who were Lord Addam's steadfast companions during the first rebellion, became the leaders of the second. Lady Daena persuaded many Lords to her cause, primarily those who fought against the Lannisters in the first place. The alliance of the Rebels was sealed when Lady Daena married Lord Beron Brax, and they began terrorising the Westerland countryside. Now the Lord of Cornfield, Lord Symon Swyft had been married into the Lannister family a few years prior, marrying one of Lord Addam's distant cousins. The Swyft Lord honoured his marital alliance, and had gained respect for Lord Addam during his victory in the Golden Tooth. Lord Symon pulled the Swyft soldiers onto the Lannister side, and became a constant companion and leal servant to Lord Addam. Many attribute the victory over the Crakehalls, in the second rebellion, to Lord Swyft himself. The Lord of Cornfield was the man responsible for taking Crakehall, when Lord Addam was off in battle elsewhere. Lord Symon held the keep until Lord Addam arrived, the Lady Daena Yew imprisoned. Addam himself was doing battle with the Rebel Forces. The Rebels fell on the Loyalists in Sarsfield land, as Lord Addam was being feasted by the Lord Selwyn Sarsfield, Lord Beron Brax leading the men himself. They say that Lord Addam cut through the whole of Lord Beron's personal guard to get to him; the Brax Lord being the elected successor of the West's titles. The Lefford men were decimated years prior, and they only made up a small part of the Rebel armies. It was during the Battle of Sarsfield that Lord Addam cemented himself in Lannister folklore, slaying Lord Beron Brax, Ser Joffrey Broom, and Ser Kevan Foote all in single combat. The histories say that Lord Addam walked away from the battle at it's end, with his sword covered in traitor blood from crossguard to point. More rebellions were had, and Lord Addam further cemented his name as one of the most iconic Lannisters of all time. Despite that, loyalty still didn't seem to come. Many Lords grew ambitious, or upset, or dissatisfied, and the Lannister men were never fully able to recover all their forces. The Lords of the West always spied an opportunity to further their legacy, and while Addam had now made his, it was now up to him to maintain it, and the whole of the Lannister legacy as well. It was during the last true rebellion that Lord Addam died, a festering wound killing him. It had been the last battle, the rebellion at an end, though no matter the treatment, the wound had taken root deep within Lord Addam, and he died peacefully in bed weeks later, leaving his eldest son, the Lord Jaime Lannister, named after the Kingslayer. as the new Lord of Casterly Rock. He would go on to knit the West back together, earning himself the nickname 'The Rebuilder', and making sure that the Lannister legacy was maintained for many generations to come.